Petey's Suicide
It all started when I was 13 years old. This is long before I knew about creepypasta's or was really interested in gaming period, but for some odd reason I loved the game Bully. If you've never heard of it, it's a game about a teenage boy named Jimmy who was taking over the cliques in his new private school. I think I liked it most because it was the closest thing to Grand Theft Auto my mom would ever let me play. So I think it all was when my interests in gaming and creepypasta's started. Why creepypasta's you may ask? Allow me to explain. It had been a few months since I had finally beaten the main storyline. Which isn't much now but to an 11 year old who just started gaming? It was like completing a life goal. But my friends and I were sitting at lunch talking about our favorite video games, I brought up Bully and my friend Drake said he'd never played the game. It was a Friday, so I invited him over to play the game. It was about 9:00 P.M. by the time me and Drake finally turned on the PS3 and started playing Bully. While in the middle of us going around throwing firecrackers at Jocks, the game cut to the the update screen. This seemed a bit odd to the both of us because Bully was a fairly old game so at first we thought that it meant it was just patching a few glitches. Once the update finally installed, it restarted the game and played normally. When we went to the map it showed a star, which meant a new mission was available. Drake and I thought this meant a DLC was just installed. We were very wrong. The star was in the boys' dorm so we headed there and watched the first cutscene. It started with Petey, Petey starts out as a minor character to the game and everyone seems to make fun of him including Jimmy who is supposed to be his best friend. He was getting either bullied or scolded by random people from all the cliques. It had no audio; we just saw their angry faces and Petey looking very sad. This freaked me and Drake because of the look on Petey's face. Petey was always my favorite character throughout the game and I felt bad for him it was like everyone hated him for no true reason. After the cutscene ended, we were in the boiler room in the school basement. We began to hear a boy crying so I moved Jimmy towards the room with the furnace. When we entered the room another cutscene began. All it showed was Petey crying standing on a chair with a noose around his neck and he was whispering that he'd make them pay. After that he kicked the chair from under him and hung himself. The screen cut to black. Drake and I sat there shocked. We played the scene in our heads over and over again. When the screen cut back on Jimmy was waking up from his bed. We thought maybe it was a nightmare until we saw the newspaper on the bulletin board reading " BOY HANGS HIMSELF IN SCHOOL BOILER ROOM." We couldn't believe what was happening, why did this update give us this strange DLC? We walked out of Jimmy's room to notice that everyone was missing. There should have been nerds and bullies in the boy's dorm but they were all missing. We traveled the rest of the town to see if maybe there was more to the disappearance of everyone. The sky was dark and gloomy, and everyone else was missing except Petey. Drake and I began to wonder what was happening. Did Petey kill the whole town? Did he make them all pay? We finally got to the carnival where we saw Petey once again. He was just standing in the middle by the funhouse smiling, as if he'd finally gotten his revenge. We ran to the freak show attraction and we saw the name had been changed to "HALL OF REVENGE". When we walked in an eerie tune was playing. The first exhibit was the leader of the Bullies, Russell, cut in half. The next was Derby, leader of the Preppies, shown with a gunshot to the chest. Next was Johnny the Greasers leader he was shown in a fish tank supposedly been drowned. After Johnny was Ted and Earnest the leaders of the Jocks and Nerds, they were both in the wrestling ring and were strangling each other to death with the ropes on the sides. In the next one it showed Gary, the main antagonist of the game, hung himself. A cutscene began and Petey walked up to Jimmy and said, "They all enjoyed my pain and suffering. They all made me do this to myself EVERYONE! Gary, Russell, Derby, Ted, even Earnest! And YOU! You sat back and just watched them torture me to death! Well now you'll die just like every last one of them." He then decapitated Jimmy. The screen cut to black and we were kicked to the Playstation Home screen. Me and Drake sat there terrified. We barely got any sleep that night due to horrible nightmares. The next day I uninstalled the game for a while. We wanted to tell someone else so bad but they'd think we were crazy. Now it's been 2 years since that night and i sat here today thinking that maybe the people Petey killed got what was coming to them. That they put him through so much pain that he finally gave them what they deserve. I still don't know why I was given this strange update a couple years ago, but I wonder if anyone else has experienced what i have. That maybe someone else knows that Petey did in fact, make them all pay. AwesomenessguyGaming (talk) 15:09, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Video Games Category:Bully: Scholarship Edition Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Fixed